


Tender Tinder

by pseudofaux



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: Chizuru is WAY turned on by her man (bless her), F/M, I am also way turned on by Chizuru's man, Oral Sex, but really it's just Kazama being Kazama <3, impreg kink, set in a HEA that 100 percent exists, zero discussion of Shinsengumi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:49:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29506467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseudofaux/pseuds/pseudofaux
Summary: And he put thatparticularfire low in her body, especially with the shared bath. He always acted as though he could take or leave their closeness, but he often brought her close, especially during soaks. He didn’t usually talk. He didn't even tease her. He just held her against his body, sometimes behind her, sometimes to his chest. More and more, lately, to be so close to him was tinder in her belly. Some nights it begged for a spark.
Relationships: Kazama Chikage/Yukimura Chizuru
Kudos: 12





	Tender Tinder

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a tumblr request for something spicy with Kazama. I'm such a dumb goner for him I can't even think about Kazama/Chizuru without them being quickly, completely whipped for each other (but Kazama still acting... like Kazama about it).

She learned quickly that every fire found him, as though that natural part of the world had an affinity for his eyes, his blade, his hair.

She had such an affinity. She had learned that quickly, too.

Occasional personality clashes aside, there wasn’t much she didn’t love about him. Capitulating to his demand of marriage hadn’t been so bitter a pill to swallow, and the smirk of victory in his kiss was sweeter than she had ever expected. It was what she remembered, anyway.

At their wedding ceremony, in a city covered in flames, in their home. Everywhere, fire found the red or gold of his eyes and made its nest there, bright and burning. Tonight, the lamps beside their bedding made everything seem warm and soft. Their skin was clean from a shared bath-- always shared, unless he had to be away-- and his skin was forever just the right temperature (when she agreed to marry him, she learned this was a demon quirk, something determined for them by their bodies before they spent any time together). She had to unlearn her shyness at first, but now to be close to him was as natural as fire.

And he put that _particular_ fire low in her body, especially with the shared bath. He always acted as though he could take or leave their closeness, but he often brought her close, especially during soaks. He didn’t usually talk. He didn't even tease her. He just held her against his body, sometimes behind her, sometimes to his chest. More and more, lately, to be so close to him was tinder in her belly. Some nights it begged for a spark.

She was his wife. Fire found her, too.

“This won’t give you children,” he said, as though he were bored. She knew better. His hand stretched wide around her entire shoulder told a different story. Tight, but it halted none of her progress. What else was that to mean but he wanted her to keep moving?

“Hush, honored husband,” she said sweetly, and went back to her work, kissing his length with an open mouth and a ready tongue.

“You’re not in charge,” Kazama muttered, but he let her. He always let her, when they were alone. His other hand found its place behind him on the bedding, keeping him sitting up even when he let his head fall back when she took him in her mouth. His long, lean legs spread out at either side of her body, reliable as the walls of their home. Always, always he kept her safe.

Her sleeping robe was loose, like his. She kept one hand at the base of his cock, gripping with the strength she was still learning, and brought the other between her own legs. She was still learning that, too. Twice he’d shamelessly ordered her to touch herself and let him watch, and he’d watched _very_ closely indeed. He’d brusquely told her it was his responsibility to know these things about her, and if she was learning he would learn with her. That day, when her cheeks and chest had felt so hot, her heart had gone to smoke, suffocating on love for all his unexpected tendernesses. He kept her so close, and up close it was impossible not to see his care.

She had those memories in mind as she touched herself and fed his cock into her throat, pulling with cheeks and tongue and breath. It wasn’t something he had ever asked for, and she didn’t like to think too hard about where the idea had come from-- it made her fidgety in a human way, modest about their bodies. Demons did not fret over these things.

Though she did fret, she _enjoyed_ doing this. She liked the way color came into his cheeks, and she liked the way he felt deep in her mouth nd throat. He was always the one keeping their closeness; this was her way, and it was important to her. She liked touching herself while she did it, knelt between his legs with her bottom in the air, fingers becoming slippery and glossy (not that Kazama would ever let anyone else close enough to see her bottom or her fingers, and perhaps that was what let her be so bold).

“Take it, then,” he hissed. His hand moved from her shoulder to her face, and he held a fingertip just beyond the point of one of her horns. She bumped him each time she moved. “Find your own pleasure as you do, if you dare.”

She dared.

And only a moment after, he switched their places with a growl and she saw the fire had found his eyes and gone where it belonged. Her husband's gaze was golden as drifting embers, and he looked at her with wordless purpose. She had words. She laced their hands together on the bedding they shared and looked him full in the face when she told him she needed him.

“Of course you do,” he said. “That’s the way of things.”

He moved in her with that perfect warmth of his, all his skin tempering the fire within him to touch her with a welcome heat that did not scald. She could feel every ridge and flare of him, and he’d told her he could feel every curl and grip of her.

“ _This_ is what gets you with child,” he told her, nipping at her lip. She couldn’t help but laugh, and when she stopped to kiss him the smirk on his face was endlessly sweet.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> I'm on tumblr as pseudofaux and on twitter as pseudofauxtome if you'd like to say hi. <3


End file.
